


The Masked Singer

by Zealionz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other, Singer Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealionz/pseuds/Zealionz
Summary: Rumors about a girl singing in the males bathroom is becoming popular. Hinata wants to pee and see who is behind the singing of the males bathroom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Male Bathroom Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics used:  
> Lovely - Billie Eilish
> 
> Feelings are fatal - mxmtoon

  
_“Hey rumors has it there is a girl who’s singing in the males bathroom.”_

  
_“Really I want to see her sing.”_

**  
  
**

****

  
**______________**

****

**  
**

_“So many meat buns to choose from.” Hinata looks at the meat buns having a hard time to choose from all of the different flavors._

****

_“I will choose this one.” Hinata proudly chooses the beef flavor meat buns and proceeds to munch all of it in one go._

****

_SHOYOU WAKE UP WAKE UPPPPPP.” Hinata hears and sprints up to see his mother almost dunking freezing water in him_

****

“MOM don’t you dare do it.” Hinata says staring at his mom for almost dunking water on him. 

“BUT I WILL DO IT NII-CHAN.” Natsu bursting to the door and dunking the water in Hinata’s hair. 

Seeking for revenge Hinata chases Natsu and tickles her until she forfeits. 

“NII-CHAN COULD YOU STOP I WILL SURRENDER.” Natsu yells laughing too much by his older brother tickling her. 

****

“Stop it Shouyou and breakfast is ready kids.” The mother says as her two kids stops fighting and proceeds to the table.

****

“Itadakimasu.” Hinata and Natsu says as they sit down and eat their breakfast.

****

A typical Hinata’s Family breakfast is noisy but loving to all of them. 

****

****

  
**______________**

****

**  
**

  
_I'm happy for you_

A Portrait hanging in the wall with three adults, a teen and a child. 

  
_  
I'm smilin' for you_

A picture ripped with a grandfather teaching a child playing volleyball. 

  
_I'd do anything  
For you, for you  
It's always for you _

A picture frame with a black haired teen boy watching the orchestra with his grandmother. 

  
_And never or me  
and I need it to stop  
So let me tell you, please _

The new frame with his new teammates and his old teammates in one frame as he looks at it make his tears go down. 

Kageyama Tobio strumming his guitar and singing his feeling out. Always alone at his house with his grandmother with him. Only music and volleyball are in his life.Kageyama was taught by his grandfather in volleyball while his grandmother taught him to play instruments and to sing.

"Tobio it's time to eat." Kageyama's grandmother yells hearing the sound of her grandchild playing his guitar.

"Okay obaasan." Kageyama yells and put back his guitar in the case. 

Running in the staircase and falling is a typical day for Kageyama.As he rise back and sees his obasaan looking at the new frame.

"You know I miss how noisy it was when you and your sister fighting."Kageyama Mina says as she looks at the new frame that her grandson put and yearns for her husband, her child and her granddaughter.

"I know the feeling obasaan and I miss them too." Kageyama replies as he sits down to the chair and gets his plate.

"You know the festival is coming and I hope you could audition to sing at least oncce Tobio to show what are you capable of." Obasaan whispers to him and looking at him directly in the eye.

"I will try my best obasaan." Tobio says putting his head down.

"Itadakimasu." They both whispered and starts to eat.

**_____________**

"Kageyama do you know the rumor of a girl singing in the second floor of the boy's bathroom." Hinata says as he and Kageyama are in the corridors the morning practice ended so they wait in the corridor for the other first years.

“Uhh I really don’t know anything about it Boke.” Kageyama says hushing Hinata about the rumors.

“It’s obviously fake who will believe there’s a girl singing.” Tsukishima interrupts with Yamaguchi with him snickers at both of them. 

“U—hhh I b—el-iiiive it’s true be—cause I he—a-rd it.” Yachi shuttering at them as she hears the rumors of it.

“WHAT YACHI YOU HEARD IT FOR REAL!!!!” Hinata yells then Tsukishima cover his mouth.

“Shut it will you Shrimpy.” Tsukishima whispers glaring at Hinata and looks at Yachi who is terrified and at Yamaguchi who is shocked.

“So Yachi how did you hear the girl?.” Yamaguchi ask recovering from the shock that Yachi the Yachi their manager catch the girl who is singing. 

“Yesterday after practice I hear her singing a song and I was supposed to get some papers in the faculty.” Yachi tells her fellow First Years about how she hears this mysterious girl.

“Did you get anything about her.” Hinata ask as he was beyond curious on how this mysterious girl can go to the male bathroom.

“Uhh I can’t she already left when I leave the faculty but I hear the lyrics of the song she sang.” Yachi replies as she tries recalls the lyrics she heard. 

__

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_  
_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_  
_Hello, welcome home_

“It’s a Billie Eilish song in America.” Tsukishima shock that this singer knows how to sing English and it’s one of his favorite songs. 

“Tsukki isn’t that your favorite artist.” Yamaguchi says thinking of how many times did Tsukki talk about this artist and dinosaurs. 

Uhh mmmm.” Tsukki blushes as his best friend betrayed him..

“So we have a clue she likes American Songs.” Hinata states ignoring the fact that Tsukishima blushing and Kageyama already left..

“Yeah so we just wait for it to happen.” Tsukishima says going back to his old self again. 

“Wait where’s Kageyama.” Yachi ask looking for Kageyama to only see nothing.

Maybe King left us with this mystery’s and us peasants will solve it for him.” Tsukishima says disappointed that he leave him with Hinata.


	2. The Crows Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Hinata plans the investigation on the rumors of the bathroom rumor and tries to catch the girl.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always Love your Grandparents and parents as they love you and how they sacrifice everything..

_“I can’t change what is done to you but I will do my best to become a better person.”_

_“I regret what I have done but who am I to say I cannot bloom a new beginning.”_

**______________**

“Kageyama would you let me sing a song for you and you will play the piano dear.” Kageyama Mina says as she miss the noise of her home and her granddaughter, husband and son.

“Sure Obaa-San go sing I will listen always and play for you .” Kageyama says as he gets his guitar from the case.

__

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart 

__

_The Kageyama’s Family all were in the dining table eating and talking all of them in a joyful Christmas._

__

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when was happy so was I  
When she loved me 

__

_Kageyama Miwa and Kageyama Tobio are shedding tears in the funeral of their grandfather and their grandmother was removing their tears._

_“Be brave Tobio and Miwa for the future can’t be predicted.” their grandma says broken-hearted that her husband died._

__

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together 

__

_“We might have lost a members but we are still the Kageyama’s.” Grandma yells as she sees her son and grandkids gloomy. “Yeah we are the Kageyama’s.” they all yell._

Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me 

_Mom don’t tell the kids but I’m leaving for their safety.” “But you can’t leave me with the kids they need their father.” Mina says as she thought her only son leaves his children in her care ._

____

_What if they were criticize of having none of their parents with them in parents day or how they would be none of their parents in the game._

______ _ _

_“Please take care of them mom they need you more than me.” the father leaves with his bag and works abroad for the safety of both his child and his mom._

______

_____ _

__

_____ _

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say, "I will always love you"

_____ _

__

_____ _

_  
_  
_  
_

______ _ _

_“Obaa-Chan I will go to Tokyo and study there for college .” Kageyama Miwa whispers to her grandma at the dining table with her resignation form for school._

________ _ _ _ _

_MIWA YOU SHOULD STAY WITH US NOT LEAVE US!!!! Kageyama Mina wails and yells as she sees the resignation form._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Please Obaa Chan this is for me think about the endless possibilities in Tokyo.” Miwa persuades to her grandmother as she still feels sad._

________ _ _ _ _

“ _NO AND I WILL LET YOU STAY HERE!!” Kageyama Mina yells raises her fist and slams at the table._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Fine I will leave.” Miwa says and left in the morning._

________ _ _ _ _

__________

_____ _

__

_____ _

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me 

_____ _

__

_____ _

_  
_  
_  
_

________ _ _ _ _

_"Obaa Chan where is Nee Chan? a twelve years old Tobio ask as he looks at his sister's room."_

________ _ _ _ _

_"Tobio she left and maybe never come." Mina says as she prepares food._

________ _ _ _ _

_"Be brave Tobio for challenges will come." Mina says and comforts his grandson as he loses his sister._

__________

_____ _

__

____

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When she loved me 

____

__

____

_  
_  
_  
_

________ _ _ _ _

_"Tobio open the door." Mina yells as she calls Tobio for dinner._

________ _ _ _ _

_Mina gets her keys of the house and opens the door to see his grandson bleeding and unconscious._

________ _ _ _ _

_Terrified Mina gets her grandson and cradles him._

________ _ _ _ _

_"Tobio what ever you do I will always be there from you and even you made a mistake im always there for you to support you." Kageyama Mina says crying looking at his grandson bleed in the floor._

________ _ _ _ _

_"He just lose a game in his final year why does this need to happened." Mina thought furiously as she began to carry her grandson._

________ _ _ _ _

_"HELP! MY GRANDSON! IS BLEEDING!! PLEASE!!" yells Mina as she carries his grandson outside._

________ _ _ _ _

_"He's supposed to live more than she does but why Tobio he's just an innocent child." Mina says as the ambulance came to pick up her grandson and gets her to the hospital._

________ _ _ _ _

_"Tobio I don't know what's going on but whenever you feel loss always look at the stars and moon. They always guide you to a path." Mina whispers as her grandson go to the ER._

________ _ _ _ _

**______________**

  
  
“Let’s investigate guys in who is really singing in the bathrooms are you in or out.” Hinata ask his fellow first years in recess.

“Okay Boke.” Kageyama says and gives a thumbs up. 

“S—ure Hi—nata.” Yachi says as she raises her hands.

“I need to watch you idiots.” Tsukki says and Yamaguchi nods his head.

“So the plan is after practice we all go to the second male bathroom and hide.

“Tsukki and Yamaguchi you will warn us if the girl is leaving or a teacher comes by the bathroom.”Hinata says and both of them nod their head. 

“Yachi you are with me you will help me in picturing or videoing the girl.”Hinata says.

“Sr. YES SR.” Yachi yells and salutes to Hinata.

Kageyama you need to tell us if any of our senpais are going to bathroom.” Hinata says and smiles to Kageyama.

“YES BOKE!!.” Kageyama whispers and blushes as he sees Hinata’s smiles.

LLet the investigators begin Mystery Singer.” Hinata thinks and smile devilish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I’m late I had to do something and the next chapter will be Spetember 8/9

**Author's Note:**

> Next Week is Update Spetember 1 / August 31.


End file.
